


Connections

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Nick, twenty years after they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

The fine crystal of the wine glass was a tribute to its maker; the wine itself, however, was not. Amanda sighed and wished she was anywhere but here, killing time until her contact arrived. He'd picked the location, which meant he'd of course chosen a restaurant that was in line for someone on a limited expense account and not any of the half-dozen places she could name. It was truly was a tragic waste of time, except for the fact that she was intrigued. Curiosity had killed her a time or ten, but she hadn't lost her head yet, and this time, she had backup. Reluctant, perhaps, but Nick wasn't willing to let her walk into this alone, and she had to admit he'd had a point.  
  
Still, her contact was late. Even without a watch, she knew just how much time had passed. Briefly, she wondered if her contact had simply wanted to see if she would show up at all. She flagged the server and, with a few words, managed to leave without paying for the bad wine. It wasn't the first time she'd been stood up; it wouldn't be the last.

Walking unhurriedly, she crossed the street to a nearby parking lot. The sense of immortality slid across her senses and she smiled as she neared a navy blue SUV. Pulling open the passenger door, she got in.  
  
Nick leaned over from the driver's seat and brushed her lips with a brief kiss. "You could always steal the necklace back."  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes. "That wouldn't help the family."  
  
The ex-cop shook his head. "And now I see why we have this elaborate charade. You do this for them every so often, don't you?"  
  
She feigned innocence, though she knew Nick saw through her better than most. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Uh huh, and I didn't help you do this twenty years ago either." Sounding fondly amused, he continued, "But you're famished and tired, and we won't talk about this anymore. Our favorite Italian restaurant is still open; did you want an order to go?"  
  
"Nick, you're a treasure among men."  
  
He snorted, not at all fooled by her flattery, but started the vehicle and headed in the direction he'd suggested. Amanda took comfort, as she'd had for the last two decades, that Nick was there for her. It had taken effort on both sides, but his steadfast love and understanding of what she needed had been a source of strength, something she'd missed having. Now she wasn't sure if she wanted to do without it again. Her lips curved into a smile as she plotted her next move, something to show her thanks without being too obvious.  
  
Nick shook his head as he caught sight of that look as he checked the street for oncoming traffic before making a turn. "I shouldn't ask, should I?"  
  
"No," she said with a laugh. "But don't worry, we're not going to be in any danger."

Too familiar with her methods, Nick shook his head again. "Uh huh, and neither of us have swords."  
  
Amanda laughed again, but refused to tell him anything further. Content with the way the evening was progressing, the immortal thief settled in for one of her favorite pastimes: being with the man she loved.


End file.
